What We Were, What We Are, What We'll Be
by GilliganKane
Summary: Try and forget what we had, what we were, what we could have been. She knows she messed up. But she wants to make it right. And she'll try.


_Try and forget what we had, what we were, what we could have been._

Those words still echoed through her mind, even 1 month later. The look on her face was still in Brooke's mind. The anger in the Haley's eyes, and then the sadness. It still haunted her when she slept.

The worst had to be when she walked by Haley in the hallway, seeing her latched onto the arm of...him. She couldn't believe that **her** Haley would go and be with that inconsiderate, pompous, annoying prick. Nathan Scott, the name alone made her see red.

_Brooke, you and me? There is no you and me. Not anymore._

She thought about thier fight, the words each of hem had said. She wondered if Haley had really meant any of them. Brooke hadn't. She didn't know what she was thinking when she admitted that she had made out with Lucas. She didn't know why she said she liked it and she'd do it agian. It wasn't the truth at all.

The truth was, she was drunk. She was totally wasted, no going back. So when she saw Nathan talking to Haley at the party, she turned around and pressed her lips up against the first boy she saw. Too bad his name was Lucas Scott.

_He's my best friend! How..._ She remembered how Haley had trailed off, and knew that the girl had given up being angry and was just hurt now. _How could you?_

She sat in her car, across the street from the James resident. Nathan's car was parked in the driveway, and she could see thier shadows in the window.

_Don't you care about anyone but yourself? _Peyton.

_I'm sorry, sweetie, but we'll be gone or just a little longer._ Her mom.

_Do you have fun playing wih people's feelings? _Lucas.

_You mean nothing to me anymore._ Haley.

All her life people have been asking her if she cared about anybody besides herself. Did she? So far, no. But all that had changed when she kissed Haley for the first time. She wanted to change, starting then. But she was still the same.

_I thought you changed. I guess I was wrong._

Making Haley hate her, it hurt worst than her mother canceling on thier one-day-a-month breakfast.

She watched the shadows form one person and then seperate, falling down on to what she assumed was the couch. She could see the glow of the TV and wanted to be the one sitting wih Haley, holding her and kissing her.

Out of nowhere, she jumped out of her car and raced across the street, just as rain started to pound down from the sky. She stood in front of the window, feeling like a stalker.

_You promised you'd never hurt me._

She walked up to the front door and ripped it open. They were on the couch, atached by the lips and quicly seperated when they saw her. She must have looked crazy. Soaking wet, ripping open doors. She **was** crazy.

Haley was the first to move. She gasped and pulled out of Nathan's grasp. He just stared at her. Finally, he stod up, obviously trying to impress Haley, he tried to place his discarded jacket on Brooke's shoulders. She ripped it off and threw it on the floor, giving him the fiercest look any of them had ever seen. Eventually, he backed up and let her stand there, dripping wet. Haley looked at him.

"Maybe you should go." She whispered. He was about to protest when he saw the look on Brooke's face. He gave Haley a quick kiss and picked up his jacket, keeping his eyes on Brooke to make sure she didn't kick him, or harm him otherwise. Brooke waited until she heard the car pull away before she let the look of rage slip of her face.

She finally came off her anger high and realized what she did. She was mortified. She was...wet and cold. And creating puddles on the floor.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she stepped backwards, hugging herself. "I'm sorry." Haley just stood there, a mix between concern and coldness etched into her beautiful features.

Just as Brooke reached the door, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She spun around so fast that Haley didn't have time to step back. They were standing inches apart.

"Brooke..." But the taller brunette cut her off.

"I'm here to apologize. I was a jerk, a complete and utter jerk. I did kiss Lucas." Haley's face hardened at this, and Brooke rushed to continue. "But I didn't like it. And I wouldn't ever do it again." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I only ever want to kiss you. Only you."

"Brooke..." Haley tried again.

"No Haley. I want to be us again. I want you back. I know I messed up, but I can change. I can. Because of you. I love you Haley." Brooke's tears were mixed on her face with the rain.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Haley whispered. Brooke felt her world shatter.

_It's you and me. Until the end._

Finally, she came back to reality. "Oh." She said softly. She didn't know what to do. So, she played it off, telling it more to herself than Haley.

"Well, that's nice. He's a great guy. I mean, I know. He was really nice once to me freshman year, when everything fell out of my locker. He helped pick it up. And I think...that's great Hales. Really...great." She removed herself from Haley's grasp and backed out of the door. "I hope you guys happiness galore. All the good stuff." She paused. "I just have to..." Decideing words wouldn't cut it, she shot foward, catching Haley by surprise. Thier lips connected and, to Brooke, it was heaven.

Both girls got lost in the kiss. Brooke's hands found themselves tangled in Haley's hair, while the shorter brunette's were making thier way under Brooke's soaking shirt.

They moved back into the house, Brooke's foot shooting out and closing the door. The crashed into the living room, kissing like the world was ending. Brooke pushed Haley back until she was up against te end of the couch. Pushing back further, Haley fell over the armrest, taking Brooke with her.

They broke the kiss only for air, and after a few seconds, were connected again. Brooke clumsily reached under Haley's tank top and pulled it off. As soon as it was gone, Haley did the same.

Soon, Haley was straddling Brooke, both of them topless and and down to thier underwear. It was then that Haley finally realized what she was doing.

"Brooke." she said as she broke thier kiss. Brooke tried to kiss her again, but Haley sat up and on the other side of the couch. Brooke sighed inwardly.

"Nathan." Haley said softly. "I'm with Nathan." Brooke stood up and put her shirt back on. She was silent. When she finished, she rearranged it neatly and walked out the room, determinded for Haley not to see the tears rolling down her face.

"Brooke." She stopped in the doorway to the hall. But she didn't turn around, and she didn't say anything.

"Brooke." Haley was pleading now. But Brooke didn't turn around. She heard footsteps and soon, Haley was in front of her. She saw the tears and the mascara on Brooke's cheeks and she knew it was her fault.

_When I said forever Haley, I meant it. You and me. Forever._

Haley reached up and went to wipe away the tears, but Brooke turned her head away. Haley's heart broke even more.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Brooke didn't look at her. They stood like that for a couple of minutes. Brooke not looking at Haley, Haley staring intently at Brooke. Finally, Brooke moved. Out the door down, the steps, across the lawn, into her car. Haley didn't close the door, didn't chase her. She watched.

_I've got everything I'll ever need. I've got you._

Brooke sat in her car, hands on the steering wheel. She sat, waiting for something she knew wouldn't come. But her heart couldn't start the car. So she got back out and slammed it shut. Haley was still standing the door way, but Brooke only went halfway up the walkway.

"I lied." She yelled. Haley gave her a look which she translated as 'What do you mean?' "I lied about being happy for you. About Nathan being a good guy. He's an ass. He's a jerk. I really think he's a prick. Annoying, stupid, disgusting. He never helped me with my books. He slept with my best friend and then tried to sleep with me." She was standing at the bottom of the steps now. "He doesn't deserve you. Granted, neither do I. But he's worse. He doesn't deserve you at all." She was at the top of the steps.

"Give me another chance." Brooke said softly. "And I'll do everything right. You'll never cry and you'll never hurt. Never again. I promise." Haley's eyes got wide and Brooke whipped around.

"I left my Trig book." Nathan said, a sad look on his face. Neither girl moved. So he walked past Brooke and around Haley in the doorway. He was back a second later.

"Nathan." Haley ran after him as he approached his car.

_Nothing will come between what we have, right?_

Brooke knew she had lost. She saw Haley wrap her arms around Nathan and her hearts shattered pieces were pulled apart even further. But she turned round and looked forward. Haley came back a second later.

"I'm sorry. God that's all I do huh? Apologize. Well, this time, I'm sorry about messing up your 'thing' with..." She was cut off as Haley's lips covered hers.

"I told him." Haley said as she pulled away. "I told him that I love you and I was sorry that I couldn't be with him." Brooke smiled.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Really." Haley replied, pulling the soaking brunette to her and connecting thier lips again.

_Remember what we were, what we are, and what we'll always be._


End file.
